1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for driving the same. Particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus for displaying three-dimensional images and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With progress of science and technology, in the development of display technology, besides features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, display devices are further developed to have a function of displaying three-dimensional (3D) images. Generally, a principle of displaying the 3D image is to respectively transmit two different images into a left eye and a right eye of a user, so that the user's brain can construct the 3D image.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional 3D display apparatus, and FIG. 2 is a timing diagram of the display apparatus of FIG. 1 when displaying 3D images. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, assuming image data sent by a computer 10 can drive a liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD apparatus) 20 to update a mono-eye image per 8.3 ms, a liquid display panel 22 of the LCD apparatus 20 updates a left-eye image within 5.64 ms, as that shown by a timing line marked as “Panel” in FIG. 2. Meanwhile, a backlight module 24 of the LCD apparatus 20 is turned on all the time, as that shown by a timing line marked as “BLU” in FIG. 2. Since an image displayed during an image updating process of the liquid crystal panel 22 is not expected to be viewed by the user, a right lens 32 and a left lens 34 of a pair of glasses 30 are all in an opaque state within such 5.64 ms, so as to avoid the user wearing the glasses 30 viewing the image displayed during the image updating process of the liquid crystal panel 22, as that shown by timing lines marked as “R” and “L” in FIG. 2.
After the liquid crystal panel 22 accomplishes updating the left-eye image, the liquid crystal panel 22 continues to display the updated left-eye image for 2.66 ms. The backlight module 24 is still maintained in the turned-on state to provide light. Moreover, the left lens 34 of the glasses 30 is switched to a light-pervious state within such 2.66 ms, so that the left-eye image displayed by the LCD apparatus 20 can be viewed by the left eye of the user. The right lens 32 of the glasses 30 is still maintained in the opaque state within such 2.66 ms, so as to avoid transmitting the left-eye image displayed by the LCD apparatus 20 to the right eye of the user.
According to a similar procedure as that described above, the liquid crystal panel 22 accomplishes updating a right-eye image during next 5.64 ms, and continues to display the updated right-eye image for 2.66 ms. The backlight module 24 is still maintained in the turned-on state to provide light. The right lens 32 of the glasses 30 is maintained in the opaque state within the next 5.64 ms, and is switched to the light-pervious state within the followed 2.66 ms, so that the updated right-eye image displayed by the LCD apparatus 20 can be viewed by the right eye of the user. The left lens 34 of the glasses 30 is maintained in the opaque state within 8.3 ms, so as to avoid transmitting the right-eye image displayed by the LCD apparatus 20 to the left eye of the user.
According to the above method, based on the phenomenon Persistence of Vision, the user wearing the glasses 30 can view 3D images.
However, according to the above descriptions, it is known that each of the right lens 32 and the left lens 34 is in the light-pervious state for only 2.66 ms every 16.6 ms for transmitting the image. Therefore, when the user views the 3D image displayed by the LCD apparatus 20, the user may feel inadequate image brightness, and a utilization efficiency of the light provided by the backlight module 24 is relatively low. In order to resolve the problem of inadequate image brightness, the brightness of the light provided by the backlight module 24 has to be increased, though it may cause more energy loss and is of no avail for environmental protection. Moreover, if a response speed of liquid crystal molecules is relatively slow, the left lens and the right lens probably have completed switching states before the liquid crystal molecules accomplish image conversion, so that the user may view a previous image, which causes an image sticking phenomenon.